


Thundering Wisp

by ismellitblue



Category: Avengers:Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Loki Does What He Wants, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, PTSD, Self-Harm, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor mourns Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: After killing Thanos, Thor lets himself go,he’s well aware of that, but he doesn’t really care.After all without his family what is he-then Loki comes back and he starts to get better…but why does everyone look at him so strangely when he talks to his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own only the idea for this fic.Bad choices and being unable to sleep co-parent that idea with me.Happy reading.

“I went for the head,”The others looked at him, no one said anything,they didn’t need to.Thor’s own traitorous mind was shouting what they pitied him too much to say…

_…What good will that do us now._

When he flew out, no one followed ,and he let his tears fall freely, a storm following in his wake.

He cut across Midgard’s continents, heavy rain falling against his skin, and lightning dancing on stormbreaker’s blade, cleansing it of Thanos’ blood, but doing nothing to erase the man’s sins.He wound up in a place that was all desert as far as the eye could see.

He landed with a solid thunk, raising his weapon , and calling down lightning, the roar of thunder that followed drowning his cries.

When his body finally caved, succumbing to an exhaustion an Asgardian should not have been able to feel,he lay upon a field of shattered glass.He looked up at the sky,the storm had lost its bite,it fell in a light drizzle, the raindrops gentle on his skin,as though they were trying to soothe his pain.

“ _Heimdall_ …”He whispered,his voice breaking.

“Heimdall,open the bifrost,I-I command you,”In answer all he got was a flash of lightning,and he could have sworn he saw the ghost of a golden realm reflected in the clouds.

Curling up on his side, he brought Stormbreaker to his chest,glass cracking against his skin as he moved.

“…Father, I understand now, I’ve learnt my lesson,take me back- _end this_ ,”Only the wind answered him.

“Mother?May I join you in Valhalla?”The clouds finally parted and a ray of sunlight shone through, it moved across the mist, forming min rainbows and by the time it touched Thor’s hand,the yellow light had hints of green in it.

“Brother?... _Loki?”_ As soon as the name left his lips,the skies closed up again,taking the last of his hope with them.Without even realizing it he started crying again, and the storm wailed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only the idea

Thor was _king._

He had exactly twenty subjects. _Mighty Asgard-the realm eternal,_ cut down to twenty-one people, and on really bad days he wondered if he was even worthy of counting himself amongst them.

Tired of staring up at his leaking roof, he pushed himself out of bed, picked up a shirt from the floor and sniffed it.It had a bit of musk to it,nothing he couldn’t handle, but now that he had it in his hand, putting it on was too much effort.

It slid back to the floor,joining other fabrics and food containers at his feet.

“Morning Thor, did you sleep?”Korg’s soft voice called,not _good_ morning, or _how_ did you sleep.

Such things no longer applied to him.In answer Thor shrugged,grabbing a warm beer and using it to freshen up his mouth.

“Is that kid still bothering you?”The rock-alien tossed a chip into Miek’s mouth before answering.

“No he’s been real quiet, I think you threatening to electrocute all of his gaming devices did the trick-it will keep him off our back for a while,”Kicking a box of pop tarts off his spot, Thor grabbed his ear piece, taking a swig as he readied himself for battle.It was the one part of his day that he actually almost liked.In Midgard’s game world things weren’t permanent,lives could be bought and stored away, fallen friends were never gone too long, they always came back… _always._

***

At first he wasn’t sure what woke him up,then the sound of static filtered through his brain fog and he lazily took off his ear piece, his head rolling to the side…Korg and Miek had left him asleep in the living room again(understandable seeing as the last time they’d tried to wake him, Stormbreaker had almost taken Korg’s head off).

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, he made his way to his bedroom(might as well be somewhat comfortable).Throwing himself on the unmade bed, boots and all,he pillowed his hands behind his back,trying to recall all the flowers in his mother’s garden.

He was trying to remember the names of the blue flowers that bloomed every five decades and tinkled like bells, when he noticed a presence in the room.Thor inclined his head towards it, unbothered.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it please,though I can’t promise my power won’t fight you-believe me,it’s the only half of me that’s against visiting the afterlife early,”

A muffled laugh came from the shadows,followed a smooth voice.

“How you expect me to put my dagger through all that lard is beyond me,”A pale hand materialized, pointing at the bulk that now served as Thor’s stomach.

_That voice…_

“I’m a sorcerer, not a miracle worker, though I do suppose with a bit of work,gutting your well-gut- could be possible,”

Sitting Thor reached a trembling hand towards the shadows, the stirrings of hope filling his soul, but experience making him too much of a coward to actually move.

“Loki?”A scoff answered him, and the air was knocked right out of Thor’s lungs as his brother, not a hair out of place and smirking like he knew something the world didn’t stepped out of the shadows.

“Of course it’s me you oaf, who else could it be,”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....what do you guys think?


End file.
